DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon
The DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon is a mass production artillery mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The DT-6800A Daughtress is a mass production general purpose mobile suit developed by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Overall, the Daughtress is a basic and standard mobile suit. The Daughtress could function both on Earth and in space with the right adjustments to its parts and systems. The DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon is the artillery support variant of the standard Daughtress. The Daughtress Weapon main difference with the standard Daughtress is its 500mm cannon which allows it to function as an assault mobile suit by bombarding targets from a distance with its cannon. Additionally, the Daughtress Weapon can function as a rear support unit that provides covering fire for allies. The Daughtress Weapon's primary armament is its shoulder-mounted 500mm cannon which fires explosive rounds. For close quarters combat, the Daughtress Weapon is armed with a beam saber. The Daughtress Weapon can optionally be equipped with a 90mm machine gun, commonly found used on the standard Daughtress, for additional firepower. Additionally, the Daughtress Weapon can be equipped with a shield for basic defense. Armaments ;*500mm Cannon :The 500mm cannon is the primary weapon of the Daughtress Weapon. This armament allows the Daughtress Weapon to attack targets from a far distance. The cannon fires explosive rounds and possesses high firepower comparable to a mobile suit bazooka. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for a lot of mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Daughtress Weapon's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The 90mm machine gun can be optionally equipped on the Daughtress Weapon for use in mid ranged combat. This weapon is commonly used by the standard DT-6800A Daughtress. The 90mm machine gun is a rapid firing weapon that can destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Shield :A shield can be optionally equipped on the Daughtress Weapon for basic defense against physical weapons. Furthermore, a shield can be adapted to defend against beam weapons through the use of anti-beam coating. History The DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon is the artillery variant of the original DT-6800A Daughtress created before or during the 7th Space War by the United Nations Earth (UNE). Like the original Daughtress, it can assumed that the Daughtress Weapon started to be phased out of use during the final stages of the war due to the deployment of the more advanced Gundam-series mobile suits. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Daughtress Weapon mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. Some of these Daughtress Weapons were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Daughtress Weapons were customized in various ways by different factions and people. Even though the Daughtress Weapon was an outdated mobile suit in A.W. 0015, the New United Nations Earth still operated a large number of these mobile suits in its campaigns to re-unify the world. The Daughtress Weapon started to be phased out of use by the New UNE when the more advanced NRX-009 Balient was introduced. Despite the deployment of the more advanced Balient and NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo, many Daughtress Weapons were still deployed in the 8th Space War (presumably due to the New UNE's lack of resources). Gallery Dweapon-lineart.png Daughtress-uUMPnfR.png Daughtress-qBKdQYW.png Daughtress-WM7RdJc.png Daughtress-lJqusxE.jpg Daughtress-fNaQrR7.png daughtress-tvCW4aX.png Notes & Trivia *The Daughtress Weapon is a homage to the Universal Century's RGC-80 GM Cannon. External links *DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon on MAHQ